fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De gestreepte kat
Dit is mijn Halloweenverhaal voor dit jaar. Gelieve er wel rekening mee te houden dat dit best hard kan zijn voor gevoelige lezers. De gestreepte kat Ik durf gerust te zeggen dat ik een kattenmens ben. Om de een of andere reden heb ik van kindsbeen af alleen maar katten als huisdier gehad, mijn hele leven door, onafgebroken. Ik heb veel karakters en typen van katten gekend in mijn leven, en elk waren ze op hun manier bijzonder voor mij. Ook nu heb ik twee van die kleine minitijgers in mijn huis rondlopen. Er is iets aan de gratie en zelfstandigheid van een kat die me altijd al wist aan te trekken. Maar er was één geval waar ik heden ten dage nog steeds met gemengde gevoelens aan terugdenk. Deze kat heette Norris. Ze was een fraaie gestreepte Noorse boskat. Nogal fors van gestalte, maar met een gouden hart. Iedere keer als we bezoek ontvingen, was Norris er nog eerder bij dan mijn vrouw en kinderen. Elke avond lag ze bij mij op schoot, ik mocht haar aaien en eten geven, liet haar met de bal spelen en ze gaf ook vaak kopjes. Eigenlijk was het de bedoeling dat ze de kat van mijn zoon Lucas ging worden, maar het lot besliste anders en Norris werd mijn kat. Nog nooit had ik zo'n zachtaardig karakter meegemaakt. Een volle twaalf jaar, vanaf het moment dat ze een kleine kitten was, kon ons gezin zich niet gelukkiger prijzen met zo'n huisdier. Ons geluk werd zelfs nog groter toen ik promotie maakte op mijn werk en we genoeg geld hadden om ons rijhuis in de stad te verruilen voor een groot huis aan de rand van het platteland. Een stuk van de gevel stond nog in de stellingen, maar daar zou Lucas zich wel over ontfermen. Vol enthousiasme trokken we in het huis in en natuurlijk ging Norris, die intussen hoogbejaard was, met ons mee. Nog geen twee dagen hadden we onze intrek genomen in het grote, nieuwe huis of het noodlot sloeg toe. Vlak bij onze nieuwe woonst liep een weg tussen de bomen. Er passeerden maar zelden voertuigen en daar maakten we ons geen zorgen om. En toch, onze dierbare Norris, die last had van ouderdomskwalen, kon een voorbijkomende truck niet ontwijken. Met één klap was het gedaan. Mijn vrouw en Lucas, mijn dochter Suzy en vooral ik huilden tranen met tuiten toen we Norris in een dekentje wikkelden en haar op een plaatselijk dierenkerkhof gingen begraven. Er waren geen andere mensen aanwezig, op een man na die voor het grafsteen van zijn hond stond. Een tijdje stonden we daar zo te treuren, toen besliste ik dat we maar eens terug moesten. Ik was degene die nog een blik op het verse graf wierp, een paar minuten, toen opeens de man zijn gezicht naar mij toedraaide en snauwde: 'U had uw kat hier nooit moeten begraven. Deze plek is behekst. Kijk wat er met mijn hond gebeurde!' Nogal beduusd wendde ik mijn blik af en ging achter mijn gezin aan. Die avond zat ik stilletjes op mijn kamer. Nog steeds kon ik niet bevatten wat er gebeurd was. Maar het leven moet nu eenmaal doorgaan, dus nam ik mezelf ook voor dat te doen. Echter, amper twee dagen later kwam Suzy gillend de keuken in rennen. 'Norris is terug!' gilde ze. 'Ze staat bij het keukenraam!' En waarachtig, de kat die ik nog geen twee dagen eerder had begraven, zat netjes voor de keukendeur te wachten om binnengelaten te worden. 'Ze was vast bewusteloos en is uit haar graf geklauterd', mompelde Lucas met verwondering. 'Katten hebben blijkbaar echt negen levens!' Mijn blijdschap werd pas echt groot toen Norris snorrend langs mijn been begon te strijken, net als vroeger. Ik kon mijn geluk niet op. Mijn maatje was terug, helemaal in leven! Voor de zekerheid nam ik haar mee naar de dierenarts voor onderzoek, maar die kon geen schade vaststellen. 'Het is mij een raadsel hoe ze er zo ongedeerd vanaf gekomen is', was zijn commentaar. 'Jij hebt echt een mirakelkat.' Niet alleen bleek Norris te leven; ze was er zelfs veel beter aan toe dan vroeger. Alle stijfheid en verminderde elegantie, door haar hoge leeftijd, waren allemaal verdwenen. Voor het eerst in drie jaar tijd sprong ze weer zonder net op de kast. Ja, Norris was zeker een mirakelkat. Echter, amper een week later, op een avond, vertelde mijn vrouw me dat Norris zonet naar haar geblazen had. Geblazen? 'Dat moet je je verbeeld hebben, schatje. We hebben haar al bijna dertien jaar. Waarom zou ze?' En toch was het zo, zei mijn vrouw. De komende dagen kwamen Lucas en Suzy met hetzelfde verhaal, en toen een paar vrienden het nieuwe huis kwamen bewonderen, vertelden ze me dat Norris haar klauwen naar hen uitgestoken had en haar tanden ontbloot terwijl ze de woonkamer bezichtigden. Ik was op dat moment in de tuin. Geen enkele keer geloofde ik de getuigenissen. Waarom zou zo'n lieve kat opeens vijandig worden? Tegenover mij was ze nog altijd de liefdadigheid zelve; ik mocht haar aaien en eten geven, ze spon tegen mij en gaf kopjes. Maar mijn gezin, en vooral Suzy, schenen zich steeds minder op hun gemak te voelen bij ons huisdier. Op een nacht kwam Suzy gillend mijn kamer binnenstormen. Over haar voorhoofd had ze een lelijke krabbel, veroorzaakt door de klauwen van een kat. 'Rustig maar, liefje, rustig', troostte mijn vrouw haar terwijl ze de wond ontsmette. Norris zat vanaf een afstandje toe te kijken, maar deed niets. 'Er moet iets aan dat beest gedaan worden', vond Lucas, maar op dat moment liep Norris spinnend op hem af. De verklaring voor dit ongeval was mij duidelijk: Suzy had een nare droom gehad waardoor ze Norris opschrikte, die bij haar had liggen slapen. Uit pure zelfverdediging had ze haar klauwen gebruikt. Simpel. In ieder geval genas de krabwonde snel en na een paar weken was er niets van te zien. Intussen bleef Lucas ijverig verderdoen aan het afmaken van de gevel. Ieder vrij moment, op en neer, alles om het werk zo snel mogelijk gedaan te krijgen. Een keer kloeg hij erover dat Norris hem bijna had laten struikelen. 'Ik had wel kunnen vallen!' Ik weigerde er geloof aan te hechten. Maar toen ik op een dag rustig mijn krant zat te lezen, klonk er een hels kabaal en toen ik naar buiten stormde, lag Lucas begraven onder een hoop puin, buiten bewustzijn. Als de wiederweerga belden we het ziekenhuis. Gelukkig bleek Lucas niet in levensgevaar, maar hij had wel een aantal ernstige letsels en het zou nog wel een maand duren voor hij weer normaal zou kunnen functioneren. Die avond genoot ik van Norris, die rustig op mijn schoot lag te doezelen. Maar waar normaal mijn vrouw en Suzy dichtbij zouden zitten, hielden ze nu zoveel mogelijk afstand en ik begon me onbehaaglijk te voelen. Wat hadden ze toch tegen de kat? Dat beestje had nooit een vlieg kwaad gedaan! Met een zwaar hart gingen we slapen. De volgende ochtend was het prachtig weer en om de onbehaaglijke sfeer wat te verdrijven, besloten we buiten in de tuin te eten. Nauwelijks waren we bezig het eten te verdelen of Norris sprong op de tafel, griste Suzy's knuffelbeer weg en ging ervandoor. Gillend liep Suzy achter de kat aan. 'Geef terug!' Mijn vrouw en ik lieten het eten voor wat het was en raceten erachteraan. Norris ging met de knuffelbeer door de tuin, door het stukje bos op een snelheid waarmee ik zelfs een jeugdige kat nog nooit had zien rennen. Mijn hart sloeg over toen ik besefte dat we rechtstreeks naar de grote baan liepen. Die was normaal rustig, maar op het middaguur passeerden er altijd vrachtwagens, en net toen Norris het asfalt op schoot, klonk er een luid getoeter en gierende remmen. We hoorden Suzy gillen, bedekten onze oren en hoorden een doffe dreun. De trucker had in zijn poging om Suzy te ontwijken een boom geramd. De arme man lag bewusteloos in zijn stoel, terwijl Suzy ineengekrompen op het asfalt aan het roepen was. Voor de tweede keer in twee dagen belden we het ziekenhuis, terwijl Suzy de hele tijd bij mijn vrouw bleef, nog natrillend van haar bijna-doodervaring. Toen de nacht viel, kon ik niet slapen en begaf ik mij naar de tuin. 'Ik had het je toch gezegd?' Verrast draaide ik me om; de sinistere oude man bij het dierenkerkhof keek me vanover de schutting spottend aan. 'Je had je kat daar nooit moeten begraven. Kijk wat er met mijn hond gebeurde.' En hij was vertrokken. Ik stond als versteend. Had mijn gezin gelijk gehad? Had Norris mijn zoon echt laten vallen? Had ze echt Suzy gekrabd? Een kat van twaalf, bijna dertien jaar die een aanrijding overleeft zonder er iets aan over te houden, fitter is dan tevoren en dan komt het ene ongeluk na het andere... Het was te toevallig. Bijna zonder te beseffen wat ik deed liep ik naar de kast waar we onze medicijnen bewaarden. Ik nam een spuit, deed er een flinke dosis slaapmiddel in en zocht mijn oude geliefde. Er was niets vreemds aan haar te zien. Ze mauwde niet eens toen ik haar optilde en de spuit zachtjes in haar nek plantte. Haar ogen keken me vriendelijk en liefhebbend aan, werden zwaarder naarmate de overdosis slaapmiddel zijn dodelijke werk deed. Huilend stond ik daar met de dode kat in mijn armen, rouwend om het wezen dat dertien jaar mijn gezel was geweest en ik nu zo koelbloedig ombracht. Ik had het monster laten rusten... Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Horror